The Lady's Tale
by Ayiana.M.W
Summary: The Lady has been living a sheltered life until now, she wishes to catch the criminal who has murdered various women including her dear mother Mrs. Amber Winters. However, what the lady studied has not prepared her to become a detective or a police guarding the streets from corruption. Please guide me as i go along as it is my first Fanfiction.
1. Introduction

_Hello readers,_

_ As you know this is my first fanfiction, I do not wish my character to be Mary-Sue if she is in any way not to your liking please leave your suggestion on how to improve the story in the comments. I would be very grateful thank you for reading this little note._

_Ayiana._

* * *

** Lady Rose Winters was an energetic young lady, she was pretty average looking at least that's what she thinks,**  
**Reddish orange bouncy curls hugs her face while the others hung loosely touching the base of her neck.**

** Her eyes, bright topaz contrasting her pale complexion, which often bores into the soul of anyone who stared long enough.**  
**Her behavior would mostly be described as** _"A bright child"_** at the tender age of thirteen,**  
**she had already fully understood laws and justice against criminals.**

** Her family is considered one of the rich families in London her father works in the government with their ranks,**  
**still he encourages Autumn Rose to follow her dream where ever it may lead her he wishes her well still he would bring suitors for her.**

** She was about to be a grown woman, if she wishes to be respected she needs a husband unless of course she had already met someone and as long as she is happy with him.**

** The Winters are most kind to every person they meet, Cold when you do harm, you would still never have seen them mixing with any alley cats on the streets. Mostly though Lady Rose has been invited to play with other little girls her age she simply smiles, apologies and says she hasn't the time to do so.**

** It was rumored the** _"Winters family are still frozen in time and fear in the events of what happened to Mrs Winters."  
_**Especially their daughter whom was there when it happened.**

** However, Lady Rose could hardly care what others think but for the sake of her dear Father Mr. Drake Winters and her handmaid Miss Patricia Patrick, she would hold back all her urges going out to play. She would be a good young lady her father needs, she would grow up get a job and have an arranged marriage and be respected, highly.**

** She's going to be sixteen in five months time, she dreaded the day when father starts bringing in rich suitors**  
**who would try to win her heart with gifts.**

** On that note, Lady Rose does not see the relevancy in winning her heart with gifts.**  
**She believes in meeting the person and observing his character then she would decide, still she will respect her father's wishes.**  
**He just wants the best for her, especially after what happened to her mother Mrs. Amber Winters ten years ago.**

** Little girls at age six play with dolls and play tea party but for Lady Rose she best be studying Law, Criminal Justice and Criminal Physcology with dreams of being a detective or a police officer to find the ruthless person whom had murdered her dear mother, in a age of chaos without much law, was proven to be difficult and still is. The only clue was a dagger with a dragon pattern design, the mad man left at the crime scene which was still rusted and stained with her mother's blood.**

** The horrific murder was indeed an extremely gruesome sight, her neck was slashed, arms was slashed, stabbed and bruised,**  
**her legs was also covered in stab wounds, her broken fingers and fingernails shows she struggled to get free,**  
**anyone could have told that whoever did that was a cold-blooded killer without a heart.**

** While all that happened Lady Rose Winters was in the same room cowering in fear hiding behind huge woven baskets, forever stained and cursed to live with what she saw and with immense hated for the murderer, in a week few women was murdered and now her mother has to be added to that list.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it._


	2. The First Assignment

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**_ ~2 months Later~_**

_"It's Time to wake up Miss Winters"_ **Rose's handmaid Patricia calls while drawing the curtains.**  
**Opening her eyes, Rose gets up, it's her first day patrolling down the street as an apprentice detective with her badge in her pocket,**  
**disguising as a helpless lady but ready to catch pick pockets in split seconds.**  
**She puts on a white frilly top with a dark blue velvet vest, black trousers it enables her to run freely while chasing the criminal, **  
**and course not forgetting her trusty dagger.**

**Leaving the house Rose quickly greeting her father and Patricia on the way out, she can't help but to think she is forgetting something.**  
**However, with not a moment to spare after reading the map that leads her through the alley to the market place she was supposed to be watching, **  
**dismissing her previous thought she plans on exploring as she had never been to this side of town before much darker than what she was expecting.**

**Curious? She has seen a familiar friend selling apples, both seeing the other and waving, she went over to greet the man.**  
_"Morning Milady what can i do for you?"_** Mister Anderson Alick the shop keeper enquirers.**  
_"Good Morning Master Alick, i see you have moved your shop location, just looking, these apples smells sweet did they just arrive?"_  
_"Just moved here yesterday, these just came just before you arrived, anyway I've got lots of things to sort out, see what you like it's on me, pleasant day"_  
_"Thank you Master Alick, Good day to you too"._

**A few hours later somewhere during the afternoon, while Rose was standing at another shop, she felt a tug at the pocket that held her dagger, **  
**she could not believe her luck, someone was trying to pick her pockets. She hears a gasp and a rough whisper going** _"blood!"_ **hardly noticeable but she heard it.**

**Rose turned around to seeing a boy about her age had dark brown hair parting in the center reaching his cheeks, captivating blue glassy eyes, **  
**fair skin, wearing a brown cloth top hat brown shirt, trousers and darker green jacket reaching to his ankles, **  
**holding her dagger with a bewildered expression on his face and makes a dash for it with Rose hot on his tail.**  
**He was swift she had to admit, carefully dodging obstacles, she and begun to tire and slow down, she watches as he made it into a dark narrow passage way, **  
**as she makes a turn, he disappears?**  
**Rose carefully walks into the path lining herself with the wall she reaches the end of the passage just to find a dead end. **  
**As she slowly made her way back out of the alley she heard a loud [thump] what was that?! **

**Rose turned around just to find the dagger that was taken, pointing straight at her gut, held by the thief that stolen it.**  
_"I demand that you return my dagger or terrible things will happen!"_** She threatened.**  
**The boy walks closer to the lady as she steps back to feel stone wall, putting two hands on the side of her head, pinning her to the wall.**  
_"Why should i and it doesn't look like you could do anything to harm me, no?"_ **he starts questioning her.**  
**Flabbergasted with utmost annoyance as if it was the most idiotic question on earth, she hastily answers,**_"You stole it from me!"_  
_"Did you murder someone? Why has it dried blood on it?"_** he questions,**  
_"Ugh! No! I would never do something horrific as that and I don't see it any of your business!"_ **she hissed,**  
_"Look at your position do you think you have a matter in choice?"_** he smirks as she begun to panic reaching for her gun, just to find out the spot where her gun usually **  
**lays, empty, grumbling in her head** *of all things why have i forgotten to bring my gun, just great i can't make any arrest now*.

** Thinking quickly she uses her head, literally to hit him in his nose, slight stars swirling around her head.**  
**However, seeing the chance she grabs back her dagger and made a mad dash out of it not before hearing,** _"Ow! Wait! Get back here!"_** and continued to run until she finds out she was in another part of town where the pickpockets, prostitutes and murderers lived, worst thing, the sky has gone dark, she was lost in the midst of highly dangerous people.**  
**  
Few hours later it was pitch black except for the pubs, Rose was alone, frightened that she might suffer the same fate of her dear mother, getting murdered in cold blood. She tries not to think of it, she wanted safe home and now, she might have to use the apprentice detective badge to get out of trouble but however these people would simply not care, they would kill her stuff her in a bag and nobody would ever hear of her again. She was not alert enough to hear footsteps behind her until it was too late she was handled roughly.**

*Disgusting! Drunks! got to get them as far away from me as possible*** She fears for herself but try not to show it,**  
_"Lookie here boys it's a lady, in trousers, bwuahwahwahwa, hic[pop] want to have some fun Missy?"_** the drunk leader says,**  
_"let go of my hand"_** She trys to say calmly and trys jerking her hand out to no avail it was still stuck.**  
_"Ooooo... you hear that boys? let her hand go she says. Danny what you suggest we do?"_** Another one points out to their leader.**  
**She was shaking in fear naming herself an idiot for going the wrong path and side tracking**  
_"I think not, Looks like you need to be taught some manners"_** Danny slurred into her ear.**  
**Rose shrieked as she was dragged somewhere unknown.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter i hope you enjoyed it and again please leave your suggestions in the comments_


End file.
